Heart's Desire
by Hinotama Soul
Summary: Yugi finally has gained possession of the Indian totem and can wish for anything he wants! **LAST CHAPTER**
1. Grampa

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
"I can't believe that you're finally getting rid of this stuff," Yugi said, eyeing a cardboard box in a corner of his attic.  
  
"Well," Grampa explained, "it's about time that I either sell this stuff, throw them away, or give them to a museum, and nothing in here looks quite like museum material. Pretty soon, I'll be going on another expedition, so I'll have NEW stuff to throw in this box." He laughed.  
  
Yugi reached into the box and pulled out a hollow, wooden totem. "Are you sure none of these things are of real value? I mean, you haven't even looked at all of them very closely, have you?" He held the totem up to the light.  
  
Grampa laughed. "Well, if YOU think there is real treasure in here, then you're free to take whatever you want. But from all my years of experience, I think I know a gem when I see one."  
  
Since Yugi already had the totem in his hands, he decided to keep it. "I don't know what it is, Grampa, but this particular stick feels special."  
  
"Let me see, boy," Grampa said. He held the totem carefully. "Now that I think of it, I don't want to part with this just yet." He put it on the floor. "As for the rest of this stuff, I'll be going to an antique shop right about now."  
  
"Okay, Grampa," said Yugi. "Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"That won't be necessary, Yugi," said Grampa. "Besides, I need someone to watch over the store while I'm gone." He picked up the box and headed downstairs.  
  
Yugi picked up the totem and took it to his room. "He forgot to put this away," he said to himself. "I'll just watch it for him while he's gone."  
  
~What have you got there?~  
  
It's Grampa's weird wooden stick. I'm just watching it for him while he's at the antique store.  
  
~I sense that it is MORE than just a stick, Yugi.~  
  
Yugi nodded. I know; I had the same feeling. What do you think it is?  
  
~I'm not sure.~  
  
Yugi's mom walked in just then. "Hello, dear. Where is Grampa?" she asked. She eyed the totem. "What is that?"  
  
Yugi smiled and handed her the totem. "It's Grampa's," Yugi answered. "Doesn't it look cool?"  
  
His mom stared at it. "It looks dirty, dear. Let me clean it for you." She pulled a rag from her apron pocket and began to wipe it down. "This looks so scary. It's got three monster heads on it. I think . . . I think it's from India."  
  
"How do you know, mom?" Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"I once took a class on Indian art," she explained to her son. "This appears to be a 'wish totem.'"  
  
"Wish totem?" Yugi asked. "That's impossible. Grampa was about to sell this."  
  
She nodded. "You're probably right. I don't remember very much from that class, anyway." She laughed. "How silly . . . But, if it had been one, I learned that they way they used to use it was to turn it upside- down, and say your wish three times, like this." She turned the totem upside-down and said, "I wish for a new apron" three times.  
  
And just as she had said, she was wearing a new apron.  
  
"No way!" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing the totem. "I want to try now!"  
  
His mother looked very stunned. "Hold on," she said, taking a small piece of paper from Yugi's desk. "I'm writing everything I know about this totem here before I forget." She put the paper inside the hollow inside of it and handed it back to Yugi. "Now be careful, hon. You know what they say about making selfish wishes." She left the room.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Don't worry, mom." Now, what to wish for . . .  
  
Grampa stormed into the room, interrupting Yugi's train of thought. "I forgot about this!" He grabbed the totem. "I was headed out the door to sell that box of stuff when I remembered that I left this lying around. I was going to see if any of the shop owners know anything about it."  
  
"It grants wishes!" Yugi said quickly. "Just flip it over, and say 'em three times!"  
  
Grampa scratched his head. "Does it?" He eyed it. "We'll just have to see about that. I'll just take this out for a stroll. Don't worry, I'll bring it back." He left the house with the box of things, and the totem.  
  
Yugi's mom came back a short time later. "Where is the totem?" she inquired.  
  
"Grampa took it," Yugi said.  
  
Her eyes became wide. "Does he know about the wishing?"  
  
Yugi nodded. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, I guess," his mom replied. "I don't remember everything about these totems, but I know there were some implications of some kind . . . I just hope he doesn't do anything he'll regret."  
  
Finally, when Yugi's mom left, he wondered what he should wish for when Grampa returned.  
  
* * *  
  
Grampa was almost at the door of a local antique shop, when he saw a parked car on the side of the street. It was an antique car. His eyes glowed; he always wanted an antique car.  
  
"I guess it wouldn't hurt to see if this totem really works," he said quietly to himself. He held the totem upside-down and said, "I wish I owned this antique car" three times.  
  
The next thing he knew, there was a key in his hand. Grampa was elated. He got into the car, placed the box of things in the backseat, and began to drive. He laughed joyfully, as he stopped at a red light.  
  
"Who needs to trade in stuff when this car is all I need?" Grampa said. He took the totem from the backseat and kissed it. "This thing is wonderful! It's sensational! It's - "  
  
A popping noise, coming from the engine, interrupted him.  
  
"What's that?" Grampa asked. "Sounds like trouble." That was when he finally noticed a small paper stuck to the right of the ignition. "Danger. Antiquated vehicle. Obsolete engine. Do not use," he read.  
  
The popping noise became more frequent, and smoke was coming from the engine. Grampa quickly flipped the totem upside-down and said, "I wish this engine would be fixed" three times.  
  
Soon, flames were bursting from the engine. Grampa, knowing that an explosion was imminent, jumped out of the car. In his great panic, he didn't realize that as he jumped, he had thrown the totem clear across the street.  
  
The car burst into flames. Luckily, firemen showed up within a few minutes. Grampa just stood there, confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Téa was headed to the park to practice her dancing. She was so busy watching firemen put out a car fire, that she almost tripped on an ugly, wooden stick.  
  
"Ugh," she said, picking it up. "What in the world is this?" She looked inside the hollow stick and found a paper inside. She read it aloud. "This 'wish totem' is from India. To make wishes, turn it upside- down and say your wish three times."  
  
She skipped around happily. "If this is true, then I know exactly what to wish for!"  
  
* * *  
  
Back at Yugi's house, Yugi walked into the kitchen. "Hello, mom," he said, as he noticed the apron his mom had wished for in the sink, charred to near-ashes.  
  
His mom laughed nervously. "This is why you don't make selfish wishes."  
  
(To be continued.) 


	2. Téa

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
Téa held the totem upside-down and said three times, "I wish that Yugi's other personality would love me."  
  
Téa had only recently known for sure that there were truly two personalities within Yugi. To her, there was the little one - sweet, brave, and loyal - and the more intense one - strong, cunning, and cute. Since then, she had been trying to find a way to see more of Yugi's other half, and the totem seemed to be her ticket.  
  
She then finished her journey to the park.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in the kitchen, Yugi was scrubbing the sink, trying to get rid of some of that black stuff caused by the ashes. He remembered just then that he had told Grampa that he would take care of the store!  
  
"Yikes!" Yugi said, jumping off the stool in front of the sink. "Sorry, mom, I forgot that I was supposed to watch the Game Shop." He dashed downstairs.  
  
But, as he was almost going to unlock the front door of the Shop, he froze in his tracks.  
  
~Let's go for a walk, Yugi.~  
  
Walk? But why? I'm about to open the store.  
  
~Listen, Yugi. I know I promised to not do what I alone think is best anymore, but my heart calls!~ He came out and stormed to the counter, where, in one of the drawers, Grampa kept the signs he put on the door.  
  
"Let's see," Yami said, reading the signs, "Out to Lunch, Sleeping, On an Expedition, Emergency, Open, Open Until Midnight, Open Until You Get to the Door, Closed, Closed Permanently, Closed for Repairs, Closed Because a Spirit is in Love . . . ah-hah!" He took the sign and put it at the door. He then darted out to the streets and began to run.  
  
What has gotten into you? Yugi wondered frantically as Yami ran.  
  
~You'll know when you're older.~  
  
Shortly before Yami reached his destination, he saw a bunch of smoke rising. "What's this?" he wondered. A few steps later, he saw Grampa talking to a fireman.  
  
Of course, at the sight of his grandfather, Yugi took over and came out.  
  
"Grampa!" he yelled, running toward him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi," Grampa replied. "I'll tell you what happened. See -"  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
"Hmm," said Grampa, remembering then that the totem was gone.  
  
* * *  
  
Téa was looking at her reflection in a pond in the park, waiting for Yami to arrive.  
  
Meanwhile, Yami was behind a tree somewhat near her, frantically looking for flowers, since he didn't have anything else.  
  
What are you doing?  
  
~Trying to win a young lady's heart.~ He couldn't find any flowers, so he picked some cattails that were growing nearby.  
  
Yugi noticed Téa in the distance. Who? he asked.  
  
~Who else is here?~  
  
I don't see anyone.  
  
~But she's the only one there.~  
  
Téa???!  
  
"Mmm," Yami said aloud, nodding.  
  
Téa heard a weird sound, coming from behind a tree. She was scared, thinking it was a bear, or a zombie, and went to investigate.  
  
"Yugi!" she cried, blushing.  
  
At this point, Yugi decided to go along with Yami, simply because he, too, sort of liked her.  
  
" Téa," Yami began, "there's something that I've been meaning to tell you . . . for about five minutes, anyway." He held up the cattails.  
  
"Yes?" Téa asked excitedly. Just then, a jogging man with his headphones on ran into Téa and Yami, who dropped the cattails. Because he ruined a "moment," Yami's temper flared.  
  
"Excuse me!" he yelled. "I was just about to tell this young lady something!" He got up and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"I'm so sorry," the jogger said. He lowered his hand and helped Téa up. "Is this the young lady you were speaking of?" His eyes caught Téa's. "What a lovely young lady she is."  
  
This only got Yami more mad, and he raised his fist.  
  
Please! Fists are not the answer!  
  
~Okay, you're right.~ Yami instead opened up his hand and aimed his palm at the jogger.  
  
No, no! That's not right, either!  
  
Téa couldn't say a word. When her eyes met those of the jogger's, it was love at first sight.  
  
"And what is your name, sir?" the jogger asked Yami, trying to shake his hand.  
  
But Yami had his arms crossed, and would not offer his hand in return. "My name? I - I'm Keanu." (He had remembered that name from something he recently saw on TV.)  
  
It's Yugi, Romeo. Yugi tried to correct Yami.  
  
~I know, but if I'm to compete with this guy, I need a better name.~  
  
HEY! Yugi was offended.  
  
"Well, Keanu. I thought, for a minute, that I was meeting the Duelist Kingdom champion, Yugi Moto. Silly me, though you really DO look like him," said the jogger. "My name is Bobo. It's very nice to meet you."  
  
Better name, huh?  
  
Téa mustered up some courage and shook hands with Bobo. "My name is Téa," she said, blushing redder than she ever had before. She then remembered the totem, which was hidden in her purse. "Excuse me." She took her purse and found her way to the park's bathroom.  
  
Yami ran after her. "Wait, Téa!" He chased her until he reached the door of the ladies' room and refused to go any further.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Bobo's cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes, honey, I'll be home in a minute. I was in the middle of my jog, when I accidentally ran into these young teenagers." He laughed. "I'll explain it to you and the kids when I get home."  
  
After wishing on the totem for Bobo to love her, Téa emerged from the restroom quickly, completely brushing by and ignoring Yami.  
  
~I've lost her.~  
  
Aw, don't worry. Sure, she was doing some wishful thinking in there, but maybe we haven't lost her just yet.  
  
~No, Yugi. This is something that I must accept. It probably wasn't meant to be.~  
  
I guess you're right. Yugi thought. I'm surprised that you're taking this very well. Is there anything I can do?  
  
~Find me somebody to duel, NOW.~ Yami left the park.  
  
* * *  
  
"So, Bobo," said Téa, nervously.  
  
"What happened to your friend?"  
  
She gasped, forgetting about the whole Yami thing. But she looked into Bobo's eyes and forgot about him once more. "He, uh, had to go home."  
  
"Speaking of which, I have to go home, too," Bobo said, turning on his CD player as he began to jog again.  
  
Téa thought it was weird that he was leaving, even though he was supposed to be in love with her. "Listen, Bobo," Téa called after him.  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up for some coffee sometime."  
  
Bobo came back and patted Téa on the head. "I'm sorry, dear. There's been a misunderstanding. You see, I am going home now . . . to my kids and wife."  
  
Téa froze. "Oh."  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Téa," Bobo called as he ran down the path. * * *  
  
Tristan was watching a football game in his living room when he heard the doorbell ring. "Huh?" he asked, as he went to the door. "Who would visit me on a lazy afternoon like this?"  
  
A very disgruntled-looking Téa took something out of her purse and slapped it into Tristan's hand.  
  
"Here," she said. "I thought I'd give this to you." She turned and walked away. "It must be cursed or something, but maybe Tristan will have better luck," she muttered to herself.  
  
He closed the door. "Dude," Tristan said to himself, using the totem as a telescope. A piece of paper fell into his eye. "Ow!" He unfolded it carefully.  
  
(To be continued.) 


	3. Tristan

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
"What a bogus stick!" Tristan yelled, eyeing the totem carefully. He opened the paper and read it. He was going to wish for a girlfriend, but he didn't really believe in magic, so he put it on his couch.  
  
The football game went into a commercial, and Tristan's eye was caught by a flashy commercial.  
  
"Tonight's lottery jackpot has been raised to 50 million!" yelled the announcer. "So get a ticket, and come back here tonight at 8 PM. Six numbers wins you the jackpot - it's all or nothing tonight! You could be next!"  
  
"Whoa," Tristan said, head aback.  
  
The commercial continued. "Also, we are going to choose a random location where tickets are sold and pick one person to draw out the numbers tonight! So head on out to see how lucky you can get!"  
  
"I'm sold," said Tristan, turning off the TV and heading out the door. But then, he came back to get the totem. "Maybe it'll give me good luck."  
  
Domino City's liquor store was famous for selling three winning lottery tickets within the past year, so Tristan decided to go there. But when he got in line for a ticket, he noticed that somebody he knew was there.  
  
"Hey, Mai!" He smiled. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What do you think?" Mai scoffed. "Anything that involves cash, I'm there. Plus, this store here is lucky."  
  
Just then, a man, dressed in a tuxedo, walked in, holding a microphone. A cameraman followed him.  
  
"Whoa, it's one of those lottery guys!" Tristan said, getting out of line to get closer to him.  
  
"And who would you be?" the lottery guy asked.  
  
"My name's Tristan Taylor," Tristan said, beaming. "I saw your commercial."  
  
The lottery guy looked at the cameraman. "Should we choose this guy?"  
  
There was a long pause. Tristan wanted to be on TV so badly that, without thinking, held the totem upside-down and wished to be chosen three times.  
  
The cameraman put his thumb up, and the lottery guy nodded.  
  
"Yeah!" Tristan yelled, putting his fist in the air. Although he was happy about it all, he didn't believe that magic was to credit.  
  
"Let's go down to the station in my limo," the lottery guy said. "We'll get you ready for your TV debut!"  
  
Tristan went up to Mai and said, "Here you are." He gave the totem to Mai. "I'm about to go into a limo." He stuck his tongue out. "I can't be carrying THIS thing."  
  
"Eww," Mai said, holding the totem, watching Tristan walk out with the two men. She found the paper inside and read it. "Hmm. If this could help me tonight, then maybe it won't matter if it's so ugly."  
  
* * *  
  
At the station, the lottery man was telling Tristan what he would be doing, while Tristan was pigging out on a bowl of party mix.  
  
"Now, your job is very simple. When the cameraman tells you, you're going to have to press a giant red button that will be behind you. The six balls will roll out of the tank, one by one. You have to catch them as they come out and put them on the green table to your left."  
  
"What if I drop one?" Tristan wondered.  
  
The lottery man laughed. "That has never happened before. But if it does, the rules say that dropped balls do not count, so you'll have to push the button again for another ball to come out."  
  
"Cool," said Tristan. "So now what do I do?"  
  
"I'll give you a tour of the studio," he said, prying Tristan from the party mix.  
  
* * *  
  
Yami walked past the scene of the car fire again, but Grampa was no longer there.  
  
Come on, let's go home.  
  
Yami sighed. ~I need some time to think.~  
  
I thought you said you wanted a duel. I was thinking that there would be MANY people at the Game Shop that would want a duel.  
  
~Good idea.~ Yami walked to the Game Shop, but Grampa wasn't there.  
  
We're going to have to watch the Shop. Take that silly sign off the door, and let's open for business.  
  
~Téa . . . ~  
  
Get over it - please. You'll feel better soon, I promise. It was then that Yugi remembered about the totem. But without Grampa there, he had no idea where it was. When the totem comes back, we'll each have three wishes. You can wish for Téa.  
  
Yami cheered up a little. ~Okay, we're open for business.~  
  
Yugi tried to come out, but Yami wouldn't let him. ~I think I'd be able to bag a duel much more easily than you can.~  
  
* * *  
  
Téa was brooding over the loss of Bobo, so she decided to see if Yami was still available to her.  
  
She went to the florist, but then remembered that Yami probably would not appreciate flowers too much. Instead, she decided to go to Yugi's house to try to find him and apologize.  
  
On the way, she ran into Mai, who was on the way to her car from the liquor store. She was holding a lottery ticket in one hand and the totem in the other.  
  
"Um, hey, Mai," Téa said. "Where did you get that totem?"  
  
"That goofball, Tristan, gave it to me," Mai said, putting it in her glove compartment.  
  
"Hmm, I guess it cursed him, too," Téa said very quietly to herself. To Mai, she said, "Are you sure that you want to keep that? It's cursed!"  
  
Mai nodded. "What do you think I am, a sucker?" She scoffed. "Tristan gave it to me, and you know where he is right now?"  
  
Téa shook her head.  
  
"He's at a TV station. And you know why? Because this stick somehow gave him good luck. I need it."  
  
"Oh . . ." Téa replied.  
  
"Hmm," Mai said, as she got into her car. "Do you want a lift?"  
  
"Sure, I guess," Téa said, and got into the passenger's seat. "Take me to the Game Shop, please."  
  
Mai started the engine and began to drive. After a few minutes of silence, she said, "You look down. What's up?"  
  
"I . . ." Téa began. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
Mai looked surprised. "Me? You should know that us gals should stick together. Of course I'd understand."  
  
"Well," Téa said, "it's Yugi." She was about to tell her the whole story, but she couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Yugi?" Mai asked. They had arrived at the Game Shop, where she could see Yami through the window, smiling slyly, trying to get a customer to duel him. "Yugi doesn't seem to be in any trouble."  
  
"I - I guess," said Téa, knowing that it was his other half behind the counter. To her, it looked as though Yami was already completely over her. She had blown her chance. "Thanks, Mai, but can you take me home?"  
  
"Oh? Change of plans?" Mai asked.  
  
Téa didn't respond.  
  
"Um, okay," Mai drove towards Téa's house. "But whatever is making you so sluggish, you should get over it and move on. In this world, there is only room for success, and that attitude won't help you any."  
  
She dropped Téa off at her house. She then turned around and headed to her own home, ready to begin wishing.  
  
(To be continued.) 


	4. Mai

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
It was 7:59 PM, and Mai was already in front of the TV, clutching the totem in one hand, and the lottery ticket in the other. "Well, it's time. Come on," she said quietly to herself, as the drawing began. She flipped the totem upside-down and said, "I wish that my numbers will come out." She eyed her ticket.  
  
"It's time again!" the announcer said. "Tonight, we have our specially-chosen guest, Trrrrristttttannnn Taaaayyyyylor from Domino City!!"  
  
Tristan was so excited about being on TV, that he almost forgot the push the button when the cameraman raised his thumb. Finally, he pushed it.  
  
The balls were rolling out one by one. "And the first one," Tristan said, striking a pose. "Is 32."  
  
Mai smiled. The number 32 was on her ticket.  
  
"The next two numbers are . . . 6 and 24."  
  
"Yes, yes . . ." Mai, said, crossing her legs in excitement.  
  
"The next two are . . . 22 and 45."  
  
Mai's hand was trembling. "Come on, wooden stick . . ."  
  
"And the last one is . . ." Tristan watched the last ball roll down, but he was so nervous, that he DROPPED it! He put one of his hands behind his head, and a sweat drop appeared. "Ahh, maybe that isn't quite the last one . . ." He pushed the button, and another ball fell out. "15!"  
  
Mai was infuriated. The commercial had said that it was all or nothing. She watched as the camera zoomed out far enough to show the ball on the floor. It was her last number - 7!  
  
"Tristan!!" Mai screamed. "That punk!" She got into her car.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm sorry about that," Tristan told the cameraman.  
  
"That's okay," the lottery man said, walking onto the set. He laughed. "According to our data, nobody has a ticket with all those numbers!" Ah, Tristan, my boy, you have saved us 50 mil!" He pat Tristan on the back. "Here, have a free box of chocolates."  
  
* * *  
  
"I can't believe that people buy into these things," Yami said, sitting on the couch after a long day at the Game Shop.  
  
Yeah, what are the chances of winning?  
  
~Exactly 1 in 158,209,761.~  
  
Yami, I'm so proud that your math is improving.  
  
Yami closed his eyes and beamed. ~I know.~  
  
Finally, Grampa came home, and Yugi came back out again.  
  
"Grampa, do you have the totem?" he asked, climbing on the back of the couch.  
  
Grampa shook his head sadly. "I think it was destroyed in the car fire." He dropped his head. "I am so sorry, Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled. "Aw, that's all right, Grampa. I'm just glad you're okay."  
  
~What?! No!!! Now there is no way of getting my love back!~  
  
Calm down. You just need to duel . . .  
  
~I must have talked to 30 customers, but they all refused my challenge!~  
  
Well, that's because they recognize you - or me - as the Duelist Kingdom champion! Nobody in the right mind would accept such a duel!  
  
~Find me a duel.~  
  
But Yami . . .  
  
~Find me a duel.~  
  
Okay! First thing tomorrow. Yami was really starting to scare Yugi. Sure, Yugi liked Téa, too, but Yami seemed so disrupted, as though his feelings were manipulated by some outside cause.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning, in a drunken stupor, Mai pulled up in front of Tristan's house, holding the totem and her lottery ticket. She rang the doorbell.  
  
Tristan came out in his bunny pajamas, still rubbing sleep gunk out of his eye. "Huh?" he said, yawning. "What are you doing here, Mai?"  
  
She took Tristan by the collar. "Do you see this?!" She held up her lottery ticket to his face. "I would have won if it weren't for you!"  
  
Tristan pulled away from Mai's grip and backed away. "I - I'm sorry, Mai. Man, your breath reeks! Where have you been?"  
  
Mai stumbled toward him. "It doesn't matter where I've been; what matters is where you're going!" She raised the totem and aimed it for his head.  
  
"Whoa!" Tristan yelled, trying to defend himself. "I'm sorry! Really! I am!"  
  
"Your 'sorry's won't make up for the 50 mil I could have had!" She kneed Tristan in the stomach.  
  
Tristan really didn't want to fight back, since he didn't believe in hitting girls, so he continued to try to defend himself. Mai took the totem and tried to use it to knock him out, but it was too light.  
  
A police car that was driving by saw what was going on because the door had been left open. It pulled up behind Mai's car. A policewoman walked out and came to the scene.  
  
"What is going on here?!" she inquired.  
  
"You gotta help me, ma'am," Tristan begged. "You see -"  
  
Joey arrived just then.  
  
"Tristan! Mai! What are you guys doin'?" Joey asked.  
  
"Just play fighting," Mai mumbled loudly, trying to stomp Tristan's shoes.  
  
"Are you sure?" the policewoman asked.  
  
Tristan was about to protest, but Joey interrupted. "I'm sure. We're all friends here." He smiled.  
  
"Stop this now," the policewoman said. "You guys are a little too old to be play fighting." She turned around. "The next time I see something like this, I won't let you off."  
  
"Yes, ma'am," said Mai.  
  
"And young lady," she said to Mai, "he's cute, but not worth almost being arrested for." She winked, went back to her patrol car, and drove away.  
  
Joey broke up the fight. "What has gotten into you two?"  
  
"It's her!" Tristan pointed to Mai. "She's totally wasted and tried to beat me up!"  
  
"He cost me 50 mil!" she retorted, and punched Tristan in the eye.  
  
"Whoa, that's enough!" Joey yelled. He forced Mai back into her car, and, feeling sick, she headed towards home.  
  
"Tristan, buddy, are you okay?" he asked when he got back into the house.  
  
"Yeah - just a little black eye," he said, stumbling into the kitchen for some ice.  
  
"Here, let me get that," Joey said, darting towards the freezer. "I can't believe this happened. Speaking of that 50 mil, I came over because I had recorded it on tape last night. You were awesome, man!" He handed Tristan a cloth with ice.  
  
"Yeah," said Tristan, "but I dropped the ball with Mai's last number on it. It's like she wanted to kill me."  
  
"Don't worry, man," Joey assured his friend. "Once she's done being hung over, she'll come to her senses. I mean, this isn't the first time she came oh-so-close to a bunch of money. Remember the 3 mil from the tournament?"  
  
Tristan laughed. "I guess you're right." He remembered at that moment that he has been wearing his bunny pajamas the whole time and turned red.  
  
"S'okay, man," said Joey, laughing a little. "I was about to head out, anyway." He handed Tristan a tape from his pocket. "Get some rest, man."  
  
Tristan went into his room, while Joey saw an ugly stick lying on the floor. It immediately perked his interest.  
  
"What the -?" he said. He picked it up and headed out the door. "Tristan, I'm takin' this!" he yelled so Tristan could hear.  
  
"Be my guest!" Tristan yelled back. "It must be cursed or somethin'!" He put his hand over his swollen eye, suddenly felt sick to his stomach, and ran to the bathroom. "Ugh, too much chocolate!"  
  
* * *  
  
Yugi changed into Yami, and they headed out of the house quite early.  
  
Where are we going?  
  
~Someplace where I can find a duel!~  
  
When Yugi realized what direction Yami was going, he began to worry.  
  
No! You don't want to go there!  
  
~Why not? I am GUARANTEED a duel there.~  
  
But . . . this won't solve anything!  
  
~It will solve much. I will get my spirit back, and Kaiba will get another chance to duel me!~ He walked faster towards the Kaiba mansion.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey, sitting on his bed, just got off the phone with a pizza place. "Man! So they DO deliver early!"  
  
He was using the ugly stick as a drumstick, tapping it rapidly on the side of his bed, when a piece of paper flew out. He picked it up and read it.  
  
"Any wish? Really?" he wondered.  
  
(To be continued.) 


	5. Joey

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
Téa called Yugi's house. She was still hoping to see Yugi and apologize for the park incident, and hopefully win back the heart of his other personality.  
  
"I'm sorry," Grampa said on the other line. "Yugi left early this morning."  
  
"He did?! Where did he go?"  
  
"I believe I heard him mumbling to himself about finding a duel, and then he just took off," Grampa explained.  
  
Téa hung up without saying goodbye.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey's stomach growled. "I've seen enough movies, and people always do such stupid stuff with their three wishes from them lamps," he said to himself. "Well, not me!" He turned the ugly stick upside-down and said, "I wish for some grub . . . I wish for some grub . . . I wish -" He stopped. "Wait a second, I'm thinkin' too small!"  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
* * *  
  
Mai had been driving for a while, but suddenly felt very sick to her stomach, and the closest place that she felt was clean enough for her to be sick at was Téa's house, which she almost passed.  
  
Téa was sitting on her doorsteps, drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. "Duel?" she said quietly to herself. "Where could he be going?" Her thoughts were interrupted by screeching tires. She noticed Mai's greenish tone and quickly ushered her into the restroom.  
  
A few minutes later, Mai emerged, looking very embarrassed.  
  
"I'm sorry," Mai said, walking up to Téa. "I haven't been myself this morning."  
  
"Oh, that's okay," Téa said. "I'm not feeling much like myself, either." She caught the smell of Mai's clothing. "What have you been up to? Your clothes smell like alcohol!"  
  
Mai, who finally felt better enough to think straight, suddenly looked shocked. "I really don't think I should tell you."  
  
* * *  
  
Joey opened the door, leaving the weird stick on his bed. It was the pizza guy.  
  
"All right! Grub!" Joey exclaimed as he paid him. He took the warm, comforting box back into his room and began to eat. The ugly wooden thing caught his eye again. "Man, I just totally wasted one of my wishes! Well, I'll make up for it this time."  
  
He looked on his dresser, where he saw a framed picture of his mother, father, and himself and his sister Serenity as kids.  
  
"I wish we could still be that happy family . . ." Joey said quietly, picking up the stick. "It's time, monster wooden thingy!" He turned it upside-down and said, "I wish that my mother and father got back together" three times.  
  
His telephone rang.  
  
* * *  
  
~We're here.~  
  
Yugi felt nervous. But we can always turn back . . .  
  
Yami walked towards the door, and found a weird box on the left side of the door.  
  
~What's this?~  
  
Hold down the button and talk into it.  
  
Yami pushed the button and said, "Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a duel!"  
  
No, no! Yugi tried to correct him.  
  
A voice from the box said, "Who on Earth is this? Do you have an appointment?"  
  
"My name is Yugi Moto, and I wish to challenge Seto Kaiba to a duel."  
  
"Hold on, please," the voice said.  
  
I sure hope that you know what you are doing.  
  
~Of course I do. Dueling is what I do best.~  
  
* * *  
  
"Why can't you tell me?" Téa inquired. "I thought you said that us females have to stick together."  
  
Mai lowered her head. "I guess you're right." She and Téa sat on the couch. "You see, after the lottery drawing when a little accident cost me the jackpot, I completely lost control of myself."  
  
Téa nodded. "I can understand that," she said, thinking of her own losses.  
  
"So I got into my car, and I was completely irrational, driving around for a few hours, only stopping once for gas. I kept thinking in my head that if I could not be rich on my own, why not get some help?" She paused. "Anyway, the next thing I know, I'm driving up to Kaiba's mansion, where the moneybags himself was outside, staring off."  
  
"You went to Kaiba?!" Téa cried. Just then, she realized where Yugi had to be. Kaiba's mansion! Where else could he look for a duel this early?  
  
Mai nodded and continued her story.  
  
----Flashback----  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked defensively.  
  
"I - I'm sorry," said Mai, confusedly.  
  
He looked Mai in the eye. "Don't you know why you've come?" He paused. "I've never really gotten to know you before. Is your name Mai?"  
  
She nodded. "Mai Valentine."  
  
"Hmm," said Kaiba. A chill went through the air. "Maybe you should get indoors."  
  
Mai was inwardly happy to have access to the Kaiba mansion. She went in, and Kaiba shut the door behind them. She sat on a couch, mystified by the beauty of the place.  
  
"Pretty nice, huh?" Kaiba boasted. Mai didn't say a word. "What's the matter? Why don't you say something?"  
  
Mai came back to life a little because of the luxurious atmosphere. "Thank you so much for allowing me to come inside, Kaiba."  
  
Kaiba took off his trench coat. "You can call me Seto," he said, sitting down next to her.  
  
Mai was a little freaked, but she didn't move. She tried to make small talk. "So how are things at Kaiba Corp.?"  
  
Kaiba had a straight face, which to most would count as a smile. "Quite well, thank you. And how are things with you?"  
  
Since the lottery was the only thing on her mind, she blurted out the story to him.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "You don't need that! Who needs to rely on ping-pong balls and a chump like Tristan to make your life a little more fancy?"  
  
Mai looked up at him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"What I mean is, maybe you can come by here more often and enjoy what my mansion has to offer." He looked away. "It can get awfully lonely here." He looked back at her. "So what do you think of that?"  
  
Mai smiled weakly, for once thinking about a little more than money. "I'd like at a lot."  
  
Kaiba looked at the clock and yawned. "I have to get going now. You can stay for a while if you like." He paged someone, instructing to treat Mai as a guest.  
  
----End of Flashback----  
  
"And I did," Mai said, "although I sort of got carried away with the drinks."  
  
Téa looked dazed, still thinking about Yugi's other half.  
  
"After that, I really can't remember anything. The dizzy feeling stopped after coming here," Mai explained.  
  
Just then, Téa got an idea and brightened. "How about we go see how Kaiba is right now?"  
  
Mai looked at Téa weirdly. "Really?"  
  
"Sure! I'll even come with you!"  
  
They both got into Mai's car and drove off.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba had just barely gotten dressed and was straightening his collar in the mirror.  
  
"Master Kaiba." Kaiba was being paged. "Your nemesis, Yugi Moto, has come to challenge you to a duel."  
  
"No way!" Kaiba rasped. "Send him in."  
  
* * *  
  
The door of the mansion opened. "Please have a seat. Master Kaiba will be out with the Duel Disks shortly for your duel," the voice from the box said.  
  
"No Duel Disk!" Yami blurted without thinking.  
  
"Right. I will tell Master Kaiba that you wish to duel in an arena."  
  
Yami walked in and sat down. He was assailed by the smell of pungent perfume.  
  
There's still time to change your mind.  
  
But Yami didn't respond. Instead, he took out his deck and leafed through it.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?" Joey asked, picking up the receiver. "Mom? Yeah, Dad's home. I'll get him." He was excited, since his mom has NEVER called his dad since the divorce.  
  
After what seemed like a long while, Joey's dad walked into the living room, where Joey was waiting, gnawing on pizza.  
  
"Pack your bags, son," he said. "We're moving in with Serenity and your mother. She loves me again! And I love her!"  
  
Joey's pupils went to the center of his eyes. "Moving?!"  
  
His dad nodded proudly. "Yes. First thing tomorrow, after I quit my job and take care of everything. If we get out by tomorrow, we won't have to pay next month's rent. Yes, this is the way it should be, Joseph. I'm going to make some calls to get everything ready."  
  
Without saying anything, Joey went to his room, leaving half of the pizza behind. He only had less than a day to say goodbye to his friends. "Was this really the right thing?" he asked himself. He wanted to call Yugi with the news, but his father was using the phone. Instead, he picked up the wooden stick and went for a walk.  
  
He went to Yugi's house, but nobody was there.  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't know where he is," said Grampa.  
  
Joey knew that he didn't have much time, seeing that he had to pack his stuff. "Can I use your phone?"  
  
"Sure," Grampa replied.  
  
Joey called Téa, but she wasn't home. He also called Tristan, but he didn't pick up (He was in a horrendously deep sleep.).  
  
He left the Game Shop and began to walked aimlessly around Domino City. "I might never see this place again," he said quietly to himself, swinging the stick back and forth.  
  
"What have you got there?" a voice asked. It was Bakura.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," Joey responded. "I've got some bad news." He told Bakura about moving away. "And I can't seem to get in touch with anyone."  
  
A car horn came from behind them. It was Joey's father. "Come on, son. No time to chat. The arrangements have been made, so it's time to get packing!" He opened the passenger door for his son.  
  
"I - I've got to go," Joey said, tears welling up in his eyes. He looked down at the stick. "Uh - here. When you see Yugi, could you please give it to him, as a goodbye present? It's all that I have with me right now, but it's pretty special. It grants wishes." He handed it to Bakura. "Maybe too well," he added, under his breath.  
  
"I will." Bakura nodded.  
  
"Tell the others goodbye for me," Joey was even sadder.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Bakura inquired.  
  
"Right now, I'm so confused . . . I don't know which I want more - my family happy again, or my friends."  
  
Joey got into the car, and it drove away.  
  
Bakura looked down sadly, and his gaze met that of one of the monsters on Joey's gift to Yugi.  
  
(To be continued.) 


	6. Bakura

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
Yami perked up when he saw Kaiba walk into the room. He felt as though that was one of the longest waits of his life.  
  
"It's time to duel," Yami said, clenching his fist.  
  
Kaiba laughed. "What brings you to duel me? Tell me, Yugi."  
  
"Why duel you?" Yami restated. "For my fighting spirit and the healing of my heart." He put his hand to his heart.  
  
Kaiba turned around. "Well, I don't really care what your reasons are. This is one rematch that I cannot refuse!" He looked out the window. "The limos are here. Are you ready to duel?"  
  
Yami sprung from the couch. "I always am."  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura, shocked by the news of Joey's departure, was walking down the street, talking quietly to himself. "I'd better find Yugi and give him this . . . totem . . . quickly. Hopefully we can catch Joey before he leaves." He looked at the totem closer, and saw that a greasy paper was inside. He read it.  
  
When the notion of wishing registered through his mind, his Millennium Ring glowed. His yami had come out.  
  
"After countless centuries," Yami Bakura snickered, "I can finally posses all seven Millennium items - with one simple wish!"  
  
Bakura, who knew as soon as he knew about the wishing that his yami would try to come out, fought his hardest to keep the world for destruction.  
  
Yami Bakura held the totem upside-down, and said, "I wish to posses the seven Millennium items . . . I wish to posses the seven Millennium items . . . I wish to-"  
  
The normal Bakura managed to fight his way out, but he was so weakened, that he fell to his knees. Quickly, he held the totem upside- down and wished three times to be rid of the evil spirit from his Millennium Ring.  
  
* * *  
  
Two people were blocking Yami and Kaiba's way to the two limos outside.  
  
"Seto," said Mai, walking right up next to Kaiba.  
  
"Uh-h," Kaiba choked.  
  
"Yugi!" Téa cried, hugging him.  
  
But Yugi had come out.  
  
Téa pulled away. "Where is you-know-who?"  
  
Kaiba pushed Mai aside and said to Yugi, "Excuse me. I need to take care of something first." He took Mai into a neighboring room.  
  
"Listen, Téa," said Yugi. "You cannot see him."  
  
"Why not?!"  
  
"I am protecting him from you. Don't you see? He was crushed, and now, we're here, about to face Seto Kaiba in a duel!" Yugi explained.  
  
In a way, Yami was quite touched that Yugi came out to protect him.  
  
"I'm sorry." A tear appeared in her eye. "Just let me see him."  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I can't let you."  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, a car pulled up in front of Joey's house. Joey's mom and Serenity came out the car and dashed into the house. Joey and his dad came out to see them.  
  
"Joey!" yelled Serenity. She hugged her brother. "We were already on our way, even before Mom got off the phone with Dad! You should have seen us on the road, cruising like mad! I'm so happy! I hope you have your things packed."  
  
Joey's mom laughed. "There's no need to rush," she said.  
  
"And then," Serenity went on, "when we get back, I'll show you around before my operation."  
  
"Yeah," Joey said, putting his thumb up.  
  
"I'm so proud of you, son, for winning that money for your sister," Joey's father said. "I've raised you well."  
  
Joey's mom was suddenly offended. "I helped raise him, too."  
  
"Yes, you did," Joey's father said, patting his son on the back. "But you have to admit, under my care, he has gone from a street chump to a pretty good duelist and person."  
  
"Are you blaming ME for his becoming a bully?!"  
  
"No, no. Our separation was just hard on him," Joey's dad said. "It doesn't matter now, I've fixed him up."  
  
"FIXED him?!" Joey's mom fumed.  
  
The arguing went on, and Joey and Serenity could only watch helplessly.  
  
* * *  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kaiba asked Mai.  
  
"Well, you said we should get to know each other," Mai explained. "This would be a pretty good time to start." She grabbed his hand.  
  
Kaiba pulled his hand away. "Listen, I have a duel to take care of now. I can promote my company by beating Yugi in this duel!"  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"You can use my mansion all you want while I'm gone," Kaiba went on. He changed his tone. "Don't worry. You're the first woman who has seriously tried to get close to me, and believe me, I appreciate it. I look at this with the greatest hope that one day, you will be able to help me take care of Mokuba. And maybe mother some Kaiba heirs."  
  
Mai was shocked. "Is THAT all you care about? You think this is all some kind of business arrangement?!"  
  
Kaiba stammered. "But Mai, we are both getting what we need out of this. You will never have to worry again." He left the room, and Mai just stood there in a stunned silence.  
  
* * *  
  
"Yugi, please," said Téa. "I made a mistake."  
  
Yami was trying to come out, but Yugi was holding him back. "You have to understand," Yugi said.  
  
"I - I don't," she said quietly as Kaiba walked in.  
  
"So are you ready?"  
  
Yami took over, pulled off his coat, and wore it as a cape.  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura's yami was gone, but he was still wearing the Millennium Ring. He took it off and admired it.  
  
"Now I can enjoy its true beauty and not have to worry," he said to himself.  
  
A shadow suddenly loomed over him. Bakura broke and ran.  
  
* * *  
  
One of the limos was for Kaiba, while the other was for Yugi. There was no way Kaiba would want to even be in the same limo. The two went into their limos. Much to Yugi's distress, Téa quickly got into one of them as they began to drive off, but since the windows were black, she mistakenly got into Kaiba's.  
  
"Ahh! What are you doing here?!" Kaiba exclaimed.  
  
Téa looked embarrassed. She tried to change the subject. "So . . . how are you and Mai?"  
  
Kaiba's pupils darted as he leaned forward in his seat. "How did you know about this?!" He relaxed back onto his seat. "No matter. You can watch me defeat your friend, Yugi, in a duel."  
  
The limos reached Kaiba Corp., and Téa, Kaiba, and Yami got off and went up the elevator to Kaiba's floor.  
  
* * *  
  
Mai had finally left the mansion after hearing about the duel from one of the butlers, aiming to go cheer Yugi on.  
  
"That will sure make him mad," she said. "Nobody uses Mai Valentine!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Give me that ring!" a voice yelled behind Bakura, chasing him down the street with a knife. "Give it here, and I won't hurt you."  
  
But Bakura's father had given him the Millennium Ring, and he would not part with it. He continued to run, and at the same time, wished on the totem to get away safely.  
  
They reached an alley in the Kaiba Corp. parking lot.  
  
Forgetting that he no longer had a yami, Bakura, heaving from the running, stood his ground. "I cannot let you have this." He clutched the Ring and offered the totem. "Here, you can have this."  
  
"That ugly thing? I'm no fool!"  
  
Without an evil spirit, the mugger stripped defenseless Bakura of his Ring and left him on the floor of the alley with a knife through his shoulder.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as the duel was about to begin, Mai burst into the room, not wearing her jacket.  
  
"Come quick!" she cried. "Bakura is hurt!" She signaled the gang to the elevator.  
  
"How?!!!" Téa cried. "Bakura!" Tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
"He's in the alley in the parking lot," Mai continued. "I used my jacket to try to stop the bleeding, but I need more first aid!"  
  
Téa, Kaiba, Mai, and Yami rushed to the scene. Kaiba checked Bakura's pulse and said, "What was this guy doing HERE?" He picked up his cell phone to call the paramedics.  
  
"NO!" Yami cried, watching the more and more blood appear on Mai's jacket, which was wrapped around his shoulder. "Bakura!" He noticed the totem lying a few feet away and picked it up.  
  
"Someone . . . stole . . . the . . . Ring . . . " Bakura mustered.  
  
So it WASN'T destroyed in the fire!  
  
~No.~ Yami thought for a bit. ~I sense that the evil spirit of Bakura's Millennium Ring was gone.~  
  
Gone? Did Bakura wish him away?  
  
~Mmmm. We have to keep him alert; we'll ask questions.~ "Bakura," Yami said. "What happened to the spirit?"  
  
Couldn't he have also wished whoever hurt him away?  
  
"The . . . spirit . . . I . . . wished . . . away," Bakura said, clutching his shoulder.  
  
"What about the person who hurt you? Where is he?" Téa chimed in.  
  
"I wished . . . but . . . nothing -" Bakura fainted.  
  
"Bakura!" everyone yelled, except Kaiba.  
  
So that totem . . .  
  
~I think there has been a misunderstanding. People think that wishes come in threes because of television and fables. But, as we saw today, that might not be the case.~ He clutched the totem. ~This totem can be mighty, but it can also be very dangerous.~  
  
The ambulance and a police car came. The police traced Bakura's body, and the paramedics took it away and put it on a stretcher. While the police stayed on the scene, the ambulance whisked away. Mai went along with him.  
  
"It must be that cursed creepy stick!" Téa sobbed. "I don't know if it really grants wishes or not, but I bet that because of it, we almost lost Bakura!"  
  
Kaiba swiped the totem from Yami. "Don't think that just because your friend Bakura is nearly dead, you don't have to duel me!"  
  
"Give me that totem, now!" Yami said. "Somebody could get hurt!"  
  
"Only if you win the duel!" Kaiba headed towards the building once more.  
  
(To be continued.) 


	7. Kaiba

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
"Serenity, I have to see my friends before we go," Joey said.  
  
"Your friends?"  
  
"Yugi, Téa, and Tristan," Joey said. "They've been my best buds. I have to see them!"  
  
Serenity looked at her brother. "Well, Mom and Dad are busy arguing in the next room, so I say we should try."  
  
"Thanks!" Joey hugged Serenity. "But . . . I don't know where they are. Yugi's gone."  
  
"You mean, Yugi Moto?" Serenity asked. "The guy who beat Seto Kaiba at Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Yep, that's the guy."  
  
"I - I think I saw him on the street as we were coming here," Serenity said. "He was walking towards a huge, beautiful house."  
  
The only nice, beautiful house she could be talking about . . . Could it be?!  
  
"Kaiba's mansion?!" Joey yelled. "What's the little guy doin' there? Whatever it is, I'm goin'. It could be my last chance to say goodbye!"  
  
Just as they were about to head out the door, Joey's parents stopped them. "The moving van is coming," said Joey's father. "We're leaving as close to now as possible."  
  
"So we don't change our minds about this," Joey's mom added.  
  
* * *  
  
"Duel!" yelled Yami and Kaiba, atop the platforms in the arena. Téa and Mokuba were watching from the sidelines.  
  
Yami had the first move. He saw the totem in Kaiba's hand and knew that he had to finish this duel - quickly.  
  
"Go! The mighty Summoned Skull!" Yami slapped his card down, and the beast appeared. "I also lay a card face-down on the field."  
  
Kaiba shook his head. "You DO realize that by dueling me, you will eventually have to face my Blue Eyes White Dragon?" He drew a card. "I play Saggi the Dark Clown in Defense mode, and I ALSO lay a card face-down. Your move."  
  
"Yugi!" Téa cried.  
  
Her voice cut into Yami like a knife. ~I HAVE to win . . . for her.~  
  
Snap out of it! Don't lose your fighting spirit!  
  
~By winning this duel, I'll regain more than just my fighting spirit, but that totem as well!~  
  
Then fight on! And watch out for the Crush Virus combo!  
  
Yami summoned his Curse of Dragon and laid another card face-down on the field. Knowing that Saggi might a virus, he did not attack.  
  
"This is odd," Kaiba said quietly to himself. "I still haven't drawn any Blue Eyes cards. I usually have by now." Kaiba's eyes widened. He remembered that he had taken them out of his deck to test out a new duel simulator. He was testing the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon in his new device and now has to duel without them!  
  
"Why is Kaiba not playing his Dragon?" Téa wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know," said Mokuba. "Don't lose, Big Brother!"  
  
Kaiba knew that without his Blue Eyes, he was at a horrible disadvantage. "I've had enough of this!" Kaiba showed Yami the totem. "If I can't beat you this way, I'll use THIS!"  
  
"No!" Yami said. "You might win the duel, but you don't know what else might happen."  
  
"Big Brother!" yelled Mokuba.  
  
"Fight this duel out honorably!" Yami yelled, trying to get Kaiba to not use the totem, but Kaiba didn't move. At last, Yami conceded the match and went up the Kaiba to get the totem. "There, you got your wish. Now hand it over!"  
  
Kaiba laughed. "Why should I? I beat you without even using this thing. Imagine what it can accomplish if I DO." His intention was to wish to be the world champion once more.  
  
Yami grabbed Kaiba's arm in attempt to take the totem.  
  
"Yugi, I'm glad you have finally resorted to force to get what you need." Kaiba realized that Yami's grip was very strong. Before Yami could grab the totem, he threw it to Mokuba, who caught it and ran.  
  
"Mokuba!" yelled Téa. "Put it down! It's not safe!"  
  
"It belongs to Seto!" Mokuba yelled back.  
  
"You won't wrestle a little boy for that totem, would you?" Kaiba snickered.  
  
"Mokuba," Yami said. "Listen to me. That is dangerous. Why, Bakura - "  
  
"I don't care!" Mokuba yelled. "How dangerous could it be?" He looked around to see if he knew how to wish on it. He found the paper and followed its instructions. He wished that Kaiba Corp. would be the wealthiest company in the world three times. "There! Seto, I know that is what you wanted."  
  
Just then, five gunmen entered the room. One of them immediately shot and killed Mokuba.  
  
"Hand over your company, or hand your life over to us!" one of them yelled.  
  
Kaiba ran over to Mokuba and checked his pulse. "You monsters!" He grabbed the totem, flipped it upside-down, and wished three times for Mokuba to be revived.  
  
"I thought we hit him good!" another gunman said. "Your company may be the best in the world, but I bet you wouldn't sacrifice your baby brother for it!"  
  
Kaiba threw the totem on the floor and was prepared to fight.  
  
Yami was about to use his powers to banish the men, but two of Kaiba's security guards entered and got rid of the gunmen. Both Kaibas were trembling.  
  
"I warned you," Yami said, sensing things. "This," he picked up the totem off the ground, "is dangerous."  
  
Yami and Téa left the building.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey was sluggish. "Serenity, this ain't right. We can't live together. Mom and Dad will just fight all the time."  
  
Serenity nodded. "But Joey, we'll be together, and we'll support each other." She put her hand on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Big Brother."  
  
The phone rang just before Joey's dad was about to put it away. Joey picked it up. "Mai?"  
  
Mai was calling about the status of Bakura, but Joey's number was the only one she had.  
  
"Bakura's hurt? Naw! I just saw him! Uh-huh. Okay. No, I don't know the number to Kaiba Corp. Is that where they are now? Uh-huh. Okay. Bye." He hung up.  
  
"Who was that?" Serenity asked.  
  
"We can't leave here!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Yugi," Téa said. "What are you going to do with that?"  
  
"Good question," said Yami.  
  
"Yugi, I - I'm sorry," said Téa, knowing that the yami was out. "Maybe we can start over."  
  
Yami shook his head. "Some things just aren't meant to be, no matter the feelings involved. When Yugi was protecting me, I saw that things are good as they are right now." He took her hand. "I sense that my feelings toward you have been manipulated by this." He raised the totem. "And that isn't the way it should be."  
  
Téa was ashamed. "I know."  
  
Yami and Téa went their separate ways. As Yami was nearing the Game Shop, Yugi interrupted.  
  
I'm so proud of you. Now, what are we going to use that totem for?  
  
(To be continued.) 


	8. Yugi

. . . = Yugi's thoughts ~ . . . ~ = Yami's thoughts  
  
The moving van was driving away. It drove past the Game Shop, but neither Joey nor Yami saw each other.  
  
~This . . . only grants one wish, as we saw with Bakura. You may have it, Yugi, but be very careful.~  
  
No, you can have it.  
  
~Huh?~  
  
When I first got the Millennium Puzzle, I wished on it to have a true friend. And I got double what I asked for. I got Joey - and you.  
  
~Yugi . . .~  
  
Go ahead. It's yours. You can wish for your memories back.  
  
~My memories?~  
  
Please, Yami. You deserve it. Wait! I will wish for your memories FOR you. I remember that my mom said that you shouldn't make selfish wishes.  
  
~Could that be why it was so dangerous to Mokuba and Bakura but not Kaiba?~  
  
Let me out, and I'll do this for you.  
  
But Yugi couldn't come out.  
  
~I can't let you.~  
  
* * *  
  
Mai was stiff in the hospital waiting room. One of the doctors had just told her the Bakura was dead. She couldn't even muster the strength to call somebody and tell them the news.  
  
* * *  
  
Tristan, who finally felt well, went over the Joey's house.  
  
"What?!" he yelled, as he saw a "For Sale" sign in front of the house. He went inside. The door had been left open. The house was empty. "Maybe I have the wrong house." But of course, he had the right house. "Noooooo!" He fell to his knees.  
  
* * *  
  
"Are you okay, Mokuba?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yes, Big Brother," Mokuba answered. "But what about the company?"  
  
"The company is still mine," Kaiba reassured. "But with this prestige, it might not be for long. Yugi was right. That totem is dangerous."  
  
* * *  
  
Téa was sitting on her doorstep again. She was drawing pictures in the dirt again with a stick. What she had been drawing were a bunch of Yamis.  
  
"He's right," she said to herself. "But my heart will always be with him." She began to cry quietly.  
  
* * *  
  
Grampa and Yugi's mother were getting worried about Yugi.  
  
"Where could he be?" his mom asked.  
  
"I don't know," Grampa said. "Two of his friends came looking for him."  
  
"If his friends don't even know where is he is . . . he could be in trouble!" Yugi's mom cried.  
  
* * *  
  
Joey took one last look at Domino City. His parents were arguing in the front seats. He sighed.  
  
"It'll be okay," Serenity kept saying, though even she wasn't too sure that it would be.  
  
* * *  
  
~Nothing is right.~  
  
Yugi agreed. I may not be able to sense things like you can, but for some reason, I have that same feeling.  
  
~I can't let you have this wish.~  
  
That's the spirit! Now go on, and find out about your past.  
  
~My past . . .~  
  
Go on, just be careful.  
  
Yami picked up the hollow, wooden totem with the three monster heads carved on it. Slowly, he turned it upside-down. He closed his eyes, trembling a little.  
  
This is it . . . your memories.  
  
"I wish that the previous harm done by this totem was reversed," Yami said three times.  
  
What?!  
  
* * *  
  
Téa, Tristan, Mai, Joey, Kaiba, Mokuba, Grampa, Yugi's mom, and Bakura were all suddenly in bed. They all woke up then.  
  
"What a strange dream," Grampa said.  
  
* * *  
  
Téa was confused. The dream had felt so real, as were the feelings that came with it.  
  
* * *  
  
Kaiba and Mokuba woke up to continue with their days as normal.  
  
* * *  
  
"I will never trust my fate to a lottery," Mai said, getting up from her bed. "And for some reason, even though I don't know him, I won't trust Kaiba, either."  
  
* * *  
  
Bakura clutched his Millennium Ring. "Could it be that this spirit not only controls me, but protects me?" he wondered  
  
* * *  
  
Joey looked over on his dresser and saw the picture of his family as a whole. "It may not be the best, but things as they are now are pretty good. Mom and Dad separated for a good reason, and I must live with it."  
  
* * *  
  
Tristan turned on the TV. "I think it's best to be on the watching end," he said to himself.  
  
* * *  
  
You did the right thing, even without my judgement. You have come a long way, Yami.  
  
Yami found a half-used pack of matches on the ground. ~You have, too, Yugi. Thanks for helping me out.~  
  
Yugi and Yami were the only ones who knew about the totem now. They had to keep the powers of the totem contained.  
  
Yami lit a match, and set the totem aflame. He and Yugi, along with everyone else, knew that this is how things were meant to be.  
  
~To deal with unfavorable circumstances, to go through life honorably, to accept my past, present, and future, IS my heart's desire. I got exactly what I wanted.~ Yami told Yugi, vowing to be his friend for life.  
  
The totem was now ashes.  
  
The End 


End file.
